Three Phases of the Sun
by JacobandBellaFTW
Summary: When Bella moved to Forks, there was something definitely different about Jacob Black. And she is determined to find out what.Man I'm horrible at summaries  This will most likely be a JacobBella story, but ya never know.
1. Chapter 1

It is so green and dull. I kept thinking as I rode past all of the trees in Charlie's cruiser. I just flew up here to live with my dad, Charlie. Nothing against my Mom or anything, but she has Phil. I don't want to be a burden on their relationship.

"Hey I hope you don't mind, but I bought you a welcoming present." Charlie said snapping me from my thoughts.

I groaned, "Nothing to expensive I hope... " I muttered, Charlie didn't respond, he just chuckled to himself.

"Oh also I invited the Blacks over, Jacob has be anxious to see you. You remember him, right?" Ah, Jacob Black. How could I forget? Every summer he saved me from absolute boredom. We went to the beach a lot down by La Push. Though we never did get a chance to become close, because I always had to go back to Phoenix.

"Sure, sounds wonderful."

We pulled into the drive way, and I saw it. It was a gorgeous red truck, very old by the looks of it. But I didn't care, I loved it.

"Oh Dad! It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" I leaped out of the car, and ran over to my baby. I stood there admiring it for a few minutes, I would have liked to stay in there longer but Charlie called me inside.

He had already brought my new bag in, and set it near the stairs. I walked into the living room, looking at all my old baby pictures. I couldn't help but noticed that Charlie looked so much happier in those pictures.

"They're on their way." Charlie stated simply as he flipped on the tv and began watching the game. I rolled my eyes, and brought my bag up to my room. My room had remained the same ever since I was born. I set my suitcase on my bed for now, and began to dust off everything in my room.

There was loud booming knock on the door, and I heard Charlie answer it. Not wanting to be rude, I walked downstairs.

"Hey Bells."

No... That couldn't be the young small Jacob that I knew. He went through an extreme growth spurt while I was gone, and he was very well built.

"Hey Jake... you look so different!"

"And you look the same." I blushed lightly at his reply; Billy smiled and joined Charlie in the living room.

We had gone up to my room, and he volunteered himself to help me straighten things up. I didn't really mind, I didn't have a lot of things.

"So how are things in La Push?" I asked trying to make small talk. I was never really good at that sort of thing.

"Good, really good actually. You should come over sometime." He said, looking over in my direction.

"Sure, why not? I don't start school for a couple days anyway. You still into taking things apart?"

"Haha, well yes. I'm in the process of building my own car." You could tell by his smirk that he was obviously proud of himself.

"Oh really? Well as long as you don't ask me to help, I wouldn't mind watching. I've very accident prone... " I said blushing.

He laughed lightly, "It's all right, I typically don't let anyone help me anyway."

I finished unpacking sooner than expected, probably due to the help from Jacob. We both didn't want to go back downstairs (Billy and Charlie weren't the most exciting people in the world) so we just stayed in my room talking. I laid on my bed, and he gently rocked in my rocking chair.

"So when do you start school exactly?" He asked.

"Next Monday, Charlie wanted me to have the rest of the week off to settle in. Besides who wants to start school on a Thursday anyway?" I commented, blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

He didn't say anything for a moment, "Just be careful, Bells."

"What for? They aren't going to be any monsters to eat me." I said sarcastically, rolling over on my side to face him.

He smiled lightly, "Yeah, you're right."

"You're just jealous because you don't go to school with me." I pointed out teasingly. He stuck his tongue out at me in a very childish manner. I chuckled to myself, and began to get lost in my own thoughts too. Jacob didn't seem to mind, as he did the same thing. I stared at his expression; he seemed deeply troubled by something. Was he serious when he told me to be careful?

Charlie called us down for dinner, and I shrugged it off. Without saying a word we both walked downstairs only to be greeted by the smell of pizza. Jacob's eyes lit up with glee, and claimed one box as his own. Good thing Charlie ordered three boxes of pizza.

"You have a substantial appetite don't you?" I pointed out raising an eye brow, he looked at him smiling. His mouth was full, so he just nodded.

After dinner, Billy and Jacob were getting ready to leave. I stood up respectfully, "Well I'll see you tomorrow Jacob."

He nodded, "You know where I live, right?"

"I'll manage." He rolled his eyes at me, "See ya later, Bella. Thanks for having us over, Charlie." Billy said, he was standing over by the door waiting for Jacob.

"Ah any time." Charlie said.

I waved slightly at them, and Jacob gave one last smile and walked out of my door. I waited until I heard their car pull out of the driveway before turning to Charlie.

"Well it's been a long day, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night Dad." I gave him, and quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"All right, Goodnight Bella. I have to go to work early tomorrow, so I won't be here when you wake up. You'll be all right for breakfast won't you?"

"Of course, Dad." He nodded and patted me on the shoulder and I made my way upstairs.

Once in my room, I grabbed a pair of pajamas and my necessary toiletries and I walked in the bathroom in order to take a shower.

The hot water relaxed my tense muscles, and I just stood there thinking about today. Something was definitely different about Jacob. Though I just couldn't figure out what! He was still the same immature guy that I used to know, right? There was something that was bugging him today, there's something in my school that he doesn't trust. But what could it be?

Frustrated after coming to no conclusion, I got of my shower and wrapped myself in a towel before the cold air could attack me. I dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and changed into my pajamas. Satisfied I walked to my bedroom throwing my dirty clothes into a hamper. I pulled back the covers on my bed, and slowly climbed into my bed.

It felt good to be in my old bed again. Once I closed I closed my eyes, I felt an eerie presence in my room. It wasn't exactly scaring me, so I didn't bother to get up. I was in that state where I was half asleep, when I felt an unusually warm hand stroke my cheek ever so lightly.

Normally, I would have been startled but I had already fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed, I really appreciate it !**

**Yes, Jacob is all ready a werewolf, and no, Edward will _not_ be the bad guy in my story.**

**Anyway on to the story!**

The sun pierced through my yellow curtains (I can't remember if they were yellow or blue...) and found its way to my eyes. I scrunched my eyes together to block out the sun, but found it useless as I was already awake. I got up from my bed and stretched, cracking my back in the process. I quickly made my bed, and picked out some clothes for today.

Jacob didn't really specify a time to be over there, so I decided to take my time getting ready. I grabbed my brush and, after much difficulty, got all of the knots out of my hair. I wonder how I managed to get so many knots in my hair during the night. For today's outfit, I chose a simple red shirt, and a pair of black jeans. I finished getting ready in no time, and went downstairs for breakfast. Grimacing at Charlie's very bland cereal variety, I settled on some Corn Flakes.

Finally, I was ready to go. I grabbed my keys, my jacket, put on my shoes and walked out the door. I brought my truck to life and started to drive towards La Push. It wasn't as far as I remembered because I got there in no time. It was then I realized; I had no idea where Jacob lived.

"...Darn it..." I scolded myself. Well, La Push isn't that big. How hard could his house be to find? Gaining confidence, I continued driving down the road.

After 20 minutes of driving in circles, I couldn't take it anymore and I stopped at a little store. I got out of my truck, and walked into the store. The worker there seemed a little surprised to see me. I guess they don't get tourists that often.

"Um... I was wondering if you could tell me where Jacob Black lives... " I asked, embarrassed.

The guy working the cashier smiled sweetly. He looked to be in his late 30's, "Yeah it's that red house down the road."

"I passed that house like 10 times!" I cried out loud, "Thank you sir!"

I walked out of the store and got back into my car. With my new found directions, I eagerly drove down the road to his house and pulled into his driveway. I walked up to the front door before knocking on it softly.

In a few short seconds, Jacob had answered the door, "Hey Bells! What took ya so long?" He asked jokingly.

"I ... Uh ... got lost..." I admitted. Jacob cracked up laughing, "How can you get lost in La Push? It's so small!"

"Well I forgot what your house looked like!!" I defended. It didn't matter, though he was still laughing. He led me to the garage where two of his friends were sitting there waiting. Jacob handed them some root beer, and went to drink his own.

"Oh... Guys this is Bella; Bella this is Sam and Quil." He said, doing a quick introduction.

"Hello..." I said shyly. They both had a grin on their face. Quil spoke first, "Jacob talked about you non-stop last night."

I blushed, but they continued on, "Yeah... it was quite annoying actually..." Sam added.

"Guys! Shut up or I'll beat you up!" He shouted, following that up with a glare. They just ignored him and started laughing.

"Aww, he's embarrassed!"

"How Cute!"

"Get out, now!" He smacked their backs, and they walked out; still laughing their butts off.

Once they were I gone, I let out a snicker, "I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty funny."

"Aw, not you too!" He whined, playfully punching me in the arm.

"Can't help it Jakey, now that I know your weakness!" I smiled triumphantly.

"Jakey? And what is my weakness, hm?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me!" I said proudly, pointing to myself.

"Ha! You're funny Bells!" He said sarcastically, trying to hide the fact that it was true. He walked over to his work bench and grabbed some tools to work on his car with.

"So, I'm curious, why did you move up here? Phoenix must be a thousand times more interesting." He asked as he began to work on his car.

Should I tell him the real reason? Well, it's not like it is anything personal, but still.

"Well, my Mom just remarried, and I didn't want to be a burden on her new relationship." I admitted truthfully.

"Ah, ok that's a very kind thing to do, ya know. " He said "I'm glad you moved up here; all of my other friends... well they're dogs." He said, laughing to himself. I got the feeling I was missing out on an inside joke, but I laughed lightly anyway.

"It's so different up here. Phoenix was always sunny, and not as green..." I said, looking at the green trees that surrounded La Push.

"Yeap, it sure is foresty around here... "He commented.

There was an awkward silence after that. Oh man, I hate awkward silences. I don't like to be the one breaking them, but Jacob doesn't look like he is going to. So, I guess it's up to me. I mentally sighed and looked over at him.

"Hey, yesterday you seemed very worried about something. It was after you told me to be careful when I start my new school? What were you worried about?"

He sighed, "It was nothing."

"Then why did you say it?"

He concentrated on his work and ignored my question. I decided not to push the conversation any further. If he didn't want to tell me, then that's fine; I'd rather him not tell me than lie about it.

"Really, it's not a big deal. There are some people that go to that school that I just don't get along with. I'm worried that if they knew you were my friend they might harm you." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks for being worried about me..." I didn't really know what to say.

"I don't think they will do anything, but it's better to be safe than sorry, I suppose."

I just nodded and he continued to work on his car. As time went by, we kept talking about random things such as our favorite foods, subjects in school and then he asked me an embarrassing question.

"Hey Bells, have you ever had a boyfriend?" He looked over, smiling at the fact that I was blushing.

"No... I was really shy back in Phoenix." I reluctantly said, "What about you?"

"Nah. Girls... well... they just confuse me with all of their emotions and feelings- no offense." He said teasingly.

I chuckled, "Well then, I suppose we are a... little... complicated."

Billy came out to the garage and asked if I was going to stay for dinner. I thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not?" Jake's grin grew immensely. Billy nodded, "Alrighty then. I'll call Charlie and tell him."

I thanked him, and he back into the house. Later, Charlie came over for dinner too, and Billy called us back into the house to eat. He had cooked a simple spaghetti dinner, but it was pretty good. I swear Jacob must have had 10 helpings.

We heard howling in the distance, and Jacob and Billy froze.

"I didn't know there were wolves around here..." Charlie started. Jacob stood up. "I better go check on that, make sure they don't get too close to the house." He muttered, "Bye Bells!" Before I could even respond he was out the door.

Jacob never did come back, and it was getting late so I had to go.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner, and when Jacob comes back tell him I said, 'goodnight'."

"Will do, Bella. See you later, Charlie."

Since Charlie came over here in his cruiser, I had to ride back by myself in my truck. I didn't really mind, though. There must have been a lot of wolves around because I kept hearing howling. I hope Jacob is all right...

**Lame chapter ending, but eh it's late and I want to go bed . **

**Also, I want to thank my friend Andrea for looking over my story and fixing any spelling and grammatical errors. ;D you rock Andrea!**

welcome 8D WHAT ARE BESTEST FWENDS FWOR?! hugz


	3. Chapter 3

**Having your story reviewed is a wonderful feeling T.T I'm gonna have to start reviewing more people to pass on the wonderful feeling 3 **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed my story!**

**ALSO! SAVE THE DATE! The twilight movie is coming out Dec. 12, 2008**

**To see the webpage go to google and type in and it's the first result**

**(Is it just me, or does any one else not like the person who was chosen for Bella?)**

**I also wanted to thank Marshi, she gave me some pretty good ideas 3. So if any you guys have ideas please let me know, nothing is set in stone yet!**

**Anyway, onto chapter!**

The rest of the weekend went by somewhat uneventful. I did drive by my soon-to-be school, just so I would know where it is. It was a lot smaller than my old school in Phoenix, but that really isn't a bad thing.

I did call Jacob just to make sure everything was all right. He just laughed and said, "Of course, Bells."

I asked him if I could come over again, but he said he was very busy. Apparently, his friends take up a lot of his time. I didn't personally mind though.

I hate the sound of an alarm clock going off. It's depressing; here I am sleeping so warm and comfortable, then all of sudden, I hear BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Every time I hear a beeping sound, I just cringe. Either way, it was time to get up for school anyway.

Tiredly, I pushed myself up from my warm bed, and walked over to my rocking chair. The night before, I had picked out my outfit and set it on my rocking chair. That way I'd be less stressed in the morning. Considering first impressions are important, I decided that I would look nice today. I picked faded blue jeans with a black, long sleeved undershirt, and a dark blue t-shirt that had light blue stars on them. I walked into my bathroom to brush my hair and my teeth. I checked my reflection; I didn't look too bad, actually.

Charlie had left early this morning, so again I was all alone for breakfast. I ate my cereal slowly; I still had a lot of time before school would start. Once I was done eating, I placed my bowl into the sink. I put on my shoes and grabbed all my essentials that I would need for that day, and walked out the door.

I got to the school shortly after. I had been instructed by Charlie to go to the main office first, so I headed off in that direction. When I stepped into the office, I was greeted by smiling face.

"Oh, you must be Bella! Charlie told me you'd be coming here! The whole school is so excited! We don't get many new students that often!" She said. I forced a smile; I got the feeling I was going to get a lot of unwanted attention today.

"Oh! Goodness me! I haven't even told you my name yet! I'm Mrs. Cope." She fumbled through all the papers on her desk, and handed me what I assumed was my schedule.

"Now these are all of your classes, and here is a map. I highlighted the fastest route to each class." I studied the map, and was relieved at the fact that the school wasn't too hard to get around.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope, really." I flashed her a smile of gratitude. "Oh, any time dear! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me!" I nodded and exited the main office.

Since I didn't really have anything else to do, I decided to walk around the school to be acquainted with it. As I suspected. it was not that complex; I found the cafeteria and the gym fairly easily, with the help of my map of course. The bell rang, signifying that every one should be heading to their classes. The halls were crowded with people, but I managed to squeeze through them.

In my first class, the teacher told me to sit wherever so I chose the front row seat near the windows. I always liked that seat, close enough to pay attention but if it was boring I could just simply stare out the window.

"Hi!" I turned to see a cheery face, "My name is Mike!"

"My name is Bella, nice to meet you Mike." I smiled weakly, and continued to stare out the window. Not getting the hint that I didn't really want to talk, he persisted on making small talk.

"So, you must be the new girl."

"Looks like it." I muttered. What the heck was with this kid? Didn't he know that I didn't want to be bothered?

"Where did you come from?" I guess not.

I sighed, "I moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad, Charlie."

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but the teacher called attention to the class and ordered us to be quiet. I mentally thanked the teacher as he turned towards the board to write down our assignments. I had all ready learned what they were currently going through, so I just stared out the window for most of the class. When the bell rang, I quickly stood up and walked out to avoid Mike. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice kid, he's just annoying.

During my next class, I met a girl named Jessica. She seemed nice, but a little air headed. It didn't take long to discover that she was definitely a gossiper. I made a mental note to not trust her with secrets.

At lunch, Jessica invited me to sit with her and I agreed. I sat down next to girl named Angel. She was nice and quiet, so I liked her. I looked around the cafeteria, recognizing a few familiar faces from my earlier classes, but then I noticed that this absolutely gorgeous guy was staring intensely at me. I looked down and blushed, and when I looked back up, he was still staring at me! There were four other people sitting at the table, but they were just talking to each other. They too were also beautiful. It's inhuman how beautiful they were.

"I see you're staring at Edward Cullen. Just forget it, Bella. He doesn't date." Jessica told me. She made it obvious that he had turned her down.

"Who are the others?"

"The two blonde ones are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and the other two are Alice and Emmet Cullen. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. And get this; even though they live in the same house Jasper and Alice are dating and so are Rosalie and Emmet!! That's, like, so incest!"

I didn't agree with her, but I didn't say anything. Edward still continued to stare at me, it made feel so insignificant. It was like I was his science experiment, and something wasn't right with me.

I tried to just forget about it, but it was hard. Lunch was soon over, and I was so glad to finally get out of there. My next class was Biology. I walked in the classroom to see Edward sitting there. Again, he was staring intensely at me. The teacher instructed me to sit next to him, seeing how that was the only free seat in the class. I nodded and began to walk over to him, but on the way there, I stumbled over my own feet, but luckily I caught myself. I blushed at my clumsiness, and sat next to him.

I looked over at him, and he was _glaring at me._ Not just any glare, it looked like he was having an internal struggle on whether or not he was going to eat me! He had scooted over as far as the table and chair would let him and he was clenching his fist.

He remained like that for the remainder for class. Fortunately all we were doing was just watching a movie. Once the bell rang, he shot up from his seat and ran out the door. I stared at him with confusion as Mike walked up to me.

"I've never seen him act like that. Did you poke him with your pencil or something?" He asked. I shook my head no and began walking to my last class: gym. Mike had that class too, so he walked me there. At this point of time, I really didn't care. My mind was too preoccupied about Edward. I didn't understand what I had done to him to make him act that way.

I didn't have to dress up for gym, so I just sat on the bleachers finishing all of my homework that I had today. I was doing my best to occupy my mind, so I would think about him.

The bell rang, and I got up and walked over to my locker. I sat all my books inside, thankful that I finished all my homework. I put on my coat, and walked out of the school. I didn't see Edward or his family anywhere, and I sighed of relief.

Once in my truck, I drove back to my house and parked my truck in the driveway. I went inside, and went straight for the kitchen. I got myself a glass of water. I drank it slowly, trying to forget all about Edward. It was useless of course, but it was worth a shot.

I walked up to my room and turned on my computer. I had gotten an email from my mom, Renee.

_Hi sweetie! _

_How's Forks? Meet any cute boys yet? I'm moving to Jacksonville with Phil in a week, and I can't wait! _

_Write me back soon. _

_Much Love,_

_Renee_

I couldn't help but smile as I read it; my Mom was happy so my idea to move to Forks was a good one after all. I hit 'reply' and quickly typed:

_Hi Mom,_

_Forks is fine. I'm still getting used to the climate change, but it's all right. And no, no boys have caught my eye. Can't wait to see you again! _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I lied obviously; I didn't want to tell my Mom about Jacob or Edward. If I did my mom would have a field day with giving me advice.

Charlie would be home soon, so I started making dinner. Thank God for the simplicity of Shake and Bake.

He came home right as I set the food on the table. Wow, he had good timing.

"How was your day, Bella?" He asked, just like any normal father would.

"It was fine. I already learned most of the material we're covering in my classes, so I got to take it easy today."

"Well that's good. I expect A's on your report card then!" He said, smiling.

After dinner, I went up to my room and laid down on my bed.

I kept thinking about what Jacob had said. There were some people in Forks that he didn't like.

Wait… Could he mean the Cullen's?


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the twilight series or any of its characters. **

Edward wasn't at school for the next few days, and I was trying as hard as I could not to think about it. I kept getting the feeling that he wasn't coming to school because of _me_. I tried calling Jacob a few times, but he didn't answer. Billy did answer a couple of times; he just told me that he was out with friends. After a while, it really seemed that he was ignoring me on purpose, and I was fed up with it.

Frustrated, I decided that I would just go to La Push and find him myself. I desperately wanted to ask him about Edward. I got into my ancient trunk and started to drive towards La Push.

I first decided to try his house: no answer. Billy was out fishing with Charlie, so he wasn't there either. Just my luck. I glared intensely at his door, and then walked back to my truck. I recognized one of Jacob's friends who was walking down the street, his name was Embry, I believe.

"Hey!" I called out, running towards him, "Remember me? I'm Bella, Jacob's friend."

He looked at me, and smiled, "Oh yeah, you're the girl Jacob likes."

I blushed, but ignored his statement. It seemed Embry was pretty forward with his thoughts, but I couldn't let embarrassment get to me. I had to focus, and get to the bottom of this.

"Do you know where Jacob is? I haven't been able to get a hold of him at all. Every time a call he isn't there. I came here to check in on him, but it seems no one is home."

"Oh, he's been kind of busy with the guys. I'm on my way to see him now, actually."

"Can I come?" I asked desperately. I crossed my fingers behind my back for good luck.

He hesitated, "It's… probably not the best of ideas, but I promise you that I'll tell Jacob that you wanted to see him."

"Why can't I see him?" I demanded.

"I can't exactly say… " He said, his eyes drifting away from mine uncomfortably. He cautiously shifted his gaze to the side, seeming finding more interest in a small plant.

I sighed, "All right. Please just tell Jacob to call me when he can, okay?" I turned to walk away, mumbling a thanks.

"Wait, Bella!" He said, grabbing my shoulder so I couldn't walk any further. He was unnaturally strong. "Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like he _doesn't_want to see you."

"I'm not following, Embry." I said, confused.

"He talks about you all the freakin' time, it's really annoying. It's just that he _can't_ see you." He let me go, and I stopped to ponder what he just said.

"He's not on drugs is he?!" I exclaimed bringing my hands to my head.

He laughed, "No he's not, but don't worry. He'll see you when he can." He smiled reassuringly, and I nodded.

"Oh, there was something I wanted to ask Jacob, but maybe you'd know too." I said. He looked at me, waiting for my question.

"When I first moved here, Jacob told me to be careful, and that there were people in my school that he didn't like. That bothered me a lot, but on my first day of school, there were these kids who didn't quite seem to fit in with the rest of the students." I explained. Embry's eyes widened a bit.

"I had a class with one of them, but all did the whole time was glare at me and look at me as if he wanted to _kill_ me." I looked down, "I was wondering if those were the same people that Jacob didn't like."

I looked up at to see his reaction, and he looked angry at first, but then put on an emotionless mask, like I wasn't supposed to see what I had, or he was trying to cover up his feelings towards the students we were talking about.

"You mean the _Cullens_?" He sneered. I nodded in return.

"It's really nothing you need to concern yourself with." He dismissed the subject and smiled, "Well I should get going now, bye Bella."

"Wait you didn't answer my—" Too late, he was all ready gone. I sighed and walked back to my truck, sliding into the driver's side and shutting the door soon after. I stared down at the steering wheel.

Judging by his reactions, I'd have to say that I was right, and there was some secret tension going on between Jacob and the Cullens. Unfortunately for me, that just brought up more questions. Knowing that I wouldn't get any answers any time soon, I shook all thoughts about the Cullens and Jacob from my head.

I started cooking dinner once I got home. There was only fish left in the freezer, so I would have to go shopping soon. Charlie was home shortly after, and he did his usual mundane routine of catching on the scores to the game, eating dinner and asking me how my day was. To this, I gave a simple, "It was fine," never mentioning anything about the Cullens or Jacob.

As always, after dinner, I would do the dishes and go up to my room saying I had homework, but once in my room, I would just lie on my bed trying to figure out all the mysteries that surrounded the Cullens and Jacobs.

It's embarrassing to admit, that I honestly had no clue of what was going on. It's obvious they don't like each other, or at least Jacob and his friends don't like them.

I heard of the sound of a rock hitting my window followed by a hoarse whispered, "Bella?"

I recognized the voice as Jacob's. Confused, I walked over to my window to see Jacob sitting on a tree branch, three feet from my window. I opened my window and poked my head out, looking at him quizzically.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I whispered back.

"Where else could I be? Charlie is downstairs, so you can't come in from the front door." To this, he just smirked.

"Move away from the window, please." I did as instructed, and he leaped from the window into my room and landed softly on my floor, barely making a sound.

"I'm not gonna ask how you were able to do that… "I said. He just smirked.

"Good." I walked over and sat on my bed, and it was then I realized that he was shirtless. I quickly averted my eyes from his beautiful, tight abs- I mean, his torso, and looked up at his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming here?"

"I heard from a little birdie that you wanted to see me."

"I don't think Embry would appreciate being called a 'little birdie,'" I said in Embry's defense.

He laughed lightly, "Then I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him I said that. Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately."

"Care to explain why?" I asked, hoping for some answers.

"Well, I would _like_ to, but I can't. It's against the rules. Heck, I'm not even supposed to _be_ here." He said, which just added to my confusion, "The rules are stupid; Sam doesn't want outsiders to get involved."

"Uh huh… Are you part of some gang and the Cullens are part of some rival gang?"

I mentally smiled; West Side Story beginning to play in my mind, but I forced it dormant as I tried to concentrate on what we were talking about.

"Something like that, not necessarily a gang, though. It's more like a pack if you think about it, but that's all the hints I'm giving you."

"_A pack?_ Like a pack of dogs, or wolves?" I asked, he said nothing.

"You're no help." I sighed in defeat, and he sat down next to me.

"I take it you don't realize that you just guessed correctly."

"… Jake, I hate to tell you this, but you look like a human to me." I said flatly.

He laughed, "You're having a hard time figuring this out, aren't you?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I muttered, I moved to lean up against him but then pulled back suddenly.

"Geez! You're hot!" I exclaimed.

"Why, thank you." He smiled, playfully.

"Not that kind of hot, you idiot. I mean you're burning up!" I put my hand up against his forehead, "You have like a super fever!"

"I assure you, I am perfectly healthy." He stated, simply.

"Well whatever… but still…. " I poked him in his arm, "You could serve as a heated blanket if you wanted too!" He raised his eyebrows, "A heated blanket, huh?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking, why are you only in pants? Did you come here barefoot?" I asked motioning to his feet.

"It's easier that way, and I practically go everywhere barefoot. You still haven't figured it out, yet? Geez, I gave you the most obvious hints."

"Gah! You know what? I don't care anymore!" I said, throwing my arms in the air.

"Don't care about what?"

"What you are, it doesn't really matter to me anymore as long as we are friends." He was taken a back from what I had said. He didn't say anything for a while.

"You're something else, Bells. You're right, too. It shouldn't matter what I am, we'll still be friends." He smiled at me, and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Exactly." I said in agreement.

"But, you know, if you do want to tell me, that would be lovely. I am still pretty curious."

"Nah, you'll have to figure it out for yourself." He slowly got up, "I have to go, the guys will start wondering where I am."

I nodded and got up to stand next to him.

"All right, and seriously, I do worry about you. So, if you can, a call once in a while to say you're still alive might be nice." I said, half joking.

"Sure thing, Bells." He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me. I blushed and hugged him back.

We pulled apart, and he smiled, "Bye!"

"Bye..." He jumped out my window, and in a flash he was gone.

I laid back on my bed, thinking about all of this new information I had acquired. So, Jake was in a "pack", was unnaturally warm, and went everywhere half naked. He didn't like the Cullens, and he was very fast. On top of all of this, that one night, when I went to his house, there was some howling, and then he said he had to go.

Howling, packs, warm-ness. He couldn't possibly be a werewolf, could he? Sure, it would make sense of everything, and when I said, 'pack of wolves' he said I was right. So, if Jake is a werewolf, then what is Edward?


	5. Chapter 5

**Jake: April does not own twilight… there I said it! Now can I kiss Bella?  
Me: Hehehe, maybe.**

**Edward: What?! I OBJECT! **

**Me: You have no say in this.**

**Edward: but-but… damnit **

**Jake: D**

Edward came back to school the next day; I first noticed him in lunch. He was staring at me again, but at least he didn't look as if he wanted to kill me. In biology, I had gotten to the class first. He came in just as I sat down.

"Hi." He said to me, I looked at him confused. His eyes were a different color now, and he seemed much happier. Perhaps he suffered from mood swings?

"Hey." I said weakly, he smiled crookedly at me.

"We were never properly introduced, I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella." We shook hands, and my God his hands were freezing! But not necessarily in a bad way.

"Weren't your eyes black?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He stiffened up uncomfortably, but only for a second. He was soon back to his casual and laid back posture.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said nonchalantly, dismissing the issue.

I sighed. If he didn't want to tell me, then fine. I was tired of trying to figure out mysteries. It could give me a headache if I think too hard about this, anyway.

"So…." He looked over at me again, "What made you move up to Forks? You moved here from Phoenix, right?"

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

"News travels fast in a small town." He stated simply.

"Oh, well my mom got re-married." I said, "My step-dad lives in Jacksonville, but she stayed with me in Phoenix. I knew she missed him, so I moved up here so she could be with him. I don't like being a burden to anyone, especially my mother."

He seemed a little bit surprised by what I said. He seemed like he was pretty impressed as he said, "Woah, that was a really nice thing you did for your mom."

"Thanks. Besides, I suppose Forks isn't so bad…" I muttered. We didn't say anything after that. The bell rang, and Mike walked with me to Gym.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering something…" He started.

"Hm?"

"Would you go to the dance with me?" He looked down, his face was all red.

I mentally sighed. I didn't want to be mean, but I'm not going to some stupid dance.

"Sorry, Mike, I have plans that day. I'm going to Seattle, to shop." Shopping just happened to be the first thing that came to my mind. I was glad that he didn't know how I despised shopping.

"Oh, okay. Well, maybe another time, then." He said, full of hope. I smiled weakly. I didn't feel like crushing his dreams today.

In gym, we were playing football. I tripped five times and was hit with the ball three times. I rubbed my head, walking out of the locker room. Tyler walked up to me.

"Hi, Bella! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He said, smiling widely.

"Sorry, I'm going to Seattle that day. I can't go." I said, hoping he would just leave it at that, but then Eric came running up to me.

"Hey Bella! Would you go to the dance with me?"

"She's all ready busy that day, "Tyler was doing my dirty work for me. Heh that's pretty nice of him, "Besides if she were going, it would be with _me_."

Okay, now this is just getting awkward. I slipped away before they could drag me into their stupid argument.

I was fuming by the time I made it to my truck. I jammed my key into the lock and unlocked it, then opened the door and threw my books into the seat beside me.

"Hi, Bella." I heard from behind. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?!" I snapped. I turned to see Edward. I instantly felt bad and said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were some one…"

He laughed softly, "It's all right, I can understand your frustration from experience."

He must have gotten asked out by the all the girls in our school. Poor guy.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you this Saturday, to Seattle?" He asked.

"Any particular reason why?" I asked, suspicious.

"I honestly don't think your truck could make it," He pointed to my truck. "And I think you would get lost."

"Hey! My truck is just fine, and I lived in Phoenix without getting lost." I said, crossing my arms.

He just laughed at my attempts to look tough, "Well, in any case, I still want to come, is that all right?"

I sighed and thought for a moment, "Sure… "

"Can we take my car?" He asked desperately.

"All right," I agreed, and he smiled crookedly at me.

"Good. See you this Saturday, then." He waved slightly, and I watched him as he walked over to his car.

I got into my truck carefully, and adjusted my bottom before leaning out and pulling the door shut with a loud slam.

Fiddling with the keys in my hand, I separated the one that went to the truck, and put it in the ignition. I spun it towards the windshield and the truck sputtered before turning on, and I pulled the key back a notch. Quickly putting on my seatbelt, I then put the truck into drive and drove out of the school parking lot, making my way down the road, the engine roaring as I gradually gained speed.

When I pulled into my driveway, I saw Jacob sitting on the steps leading up to the front door. He smiled widely once he saw me, and ran abnormally fast to me. I shrugged it off and assumed he was just a good runner.

"Hey there, Bella." He said, grabbing my books for me.

"Hi Jacob, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked suspiciously, walking over to my door letting us both in. Charlie liked Jacob, so he probably wouldn't care if I invited him in.

"Well, technically, yes." He said, "I wanted to see you, so I decided to leave early."

"I'm not sure whether to feel loved or ashamed." I said jokingly.

He set my books down on the coffee table, and sat in the middle of the couch. I went to the kitchen and grabbed us both a soda, handing him one as I sat down.

"By any chance, are you a werewolf?" I asked, looking over at him. He looked stunned for a moment, but then smiled.

"If I were, would it change anything?" He answered cautiously.

"Not really. If anything, it would be more convenient." I sipped my soda, and waited for his answer.

"More convenient? How?"

"Well, I suppose if any one ever tried to hurt me, you could kick their ass." I said, shrugging shoulders.

"Correction; I would kill them." He looked completely serious.

Ignoring his last statement, I continued, "And not to mention, if my truck ever broke down, you could be my noble steed!" (Is it just me, or does that sound REALLY fun?! I mean come on, who doesn't want to ride on a giant wolf?)

He burst with laughter, clenching his sides, he actually fell on the floor because he was laughing so hard.

"Bella," He took a gasp of air, "You're crazy."

His laughter began to quiet down to small chuckles before seriously stating, "I'm dangerous, I could really hurt you."

"I don't think you would hurt me on purpose, so I don't really care. I mean, you're still my friend, no matter what the hell you are. You could be a giant squid, and I still wouldn't care."

"Nice analogy. So, you really don't care?" He still didn't look convinced.

"If I did, would I be sitting here talking to you like normal? If I did care, I would be screaming and attempting to kick you out of my house." He laughed lightly at that.

"So, are there other werewolves?"

"Yea, you remember Quil and Embry, right? They are werewolves too, and so is Sam. There are more, but I'll introduce you to them later. Speaking of which, I'm going to get into trouble."

I frowned, "Why?"

"I wasn't really supposed to tell you. But you really more or less figured it out, and I can't be blamed for your intelligence."

"This is true."

"Anyway, I heard there was a dance this Saturday at your school, are you going?"

I snickered, "Yeah right, I'm going to Seattle," I briefly contemplated on whether or not I should tell him Edward was going.

"With a friend." I finished quickly, hoping he wouldn't hear that part. He did to my misfortune.

"A friend? Anyone I know?" He asked.

"Uh… I'm going with Edward Cullen…." I said quietly, he jumped up from his seat to bring his hands to his head.

"_What?!_ Are you crazy!?" He exclaimed.

"I don't believe so, what's wrong with Edward?" I demanded.

He clenched his jaw and his fists, "He's _dangerous."_ He said through his teeth.

"Is he anymore dangerous than you?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I'm coming with you." He said. I personally didn't mind, but he didn't answer my question.

"All right, as long as you promise not to start anything."

He sighed, attempting to calm himself down, "Only if _he_ doesn't do anything!"

I decided not to push the subject. I would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Sorry for exploding, I didn't mean to yell at you, Bella." He sat back down next to me, refusing to look me in the eye.

"It's all right." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I should get going, I have to tell the others." He stood up and looked at me, "Take care of yourself, Bella. I'll see you Saturday."

I walked him to the door, and hugged him briefly. "All right. Be safe, Jacob."

He snickered, "Yeah, okay, Bella." He smiled and took off running.

I sighed, closing my front door, and then proceeded to do my homework.

Saturday came quickly, and I woke up pretty early. I didn't want to be running late today, that would be bad.

As soon as I was done getting ready, I heard a soft knock my door. I smiled, walking over to it. It was Edward.

"Hi," He said in his musical voice, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but um, actually, another friend of mine is going." He frowned, but then covered it with a smile.

"All right." I was about to invite him in, but then I saw Jacob running into my driveway.

"Hi Bella." He smiled sweetly, totally ignoring Edward. Edward turned around and seemed a bit surprised to see Jacob. He sighed with annoyance.

Suddenly, for no reason, he was glaring intensely at Jacob. His golden eyes turned a dark, cold black. Jacob returned his glare, assuming a defensive position.

"Um, Edward, this is Jacob, he's an old family friend, and Jacob, I think you all ready know Edward." I said nervously. They didn't move at all, they just stood there glaring at each other.

"We should get going." Edward said finally, walking over to his car, I nodded and followed him. I sat in the passenger seat, and Jacob sat in the backseat. He looked as if he were disgusted with his surroundings.

The entire ride was very uncomfortable; they both refused to talk. At least they weren't trying to rip out each other's throats. Edward drove abnormally fast, I pointed it out to him a couple times, but he didn't seem to notice.

We got to Seattle faster than I imagined, and Edward parked his car against the side of the road. He looked at me and smiled, "Where to first, Bella?"

Jacob protectively got out of the car and stood next to me, "I think the bookstore, I wanted to check out a couple books."

They both nodded, and we began walking. Edward was on my left and Jacob on my right. We found a bookstore a few minutes later, so I aimlessly wondered around the store, looking at random books. At first, both Jacob and Edward stayed by side but they both found something that caught their eye. I think I lost Jacob in the mechanic section, and Edward was listening to CD's.

I felt relieved to have a moment to myself; all of that tension was starting to give me a headache. As I walked by the children's section, I saw a little girl sitting all by herself crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling at her eye level. She looked up at me rubbing her eyes.

"I can't find my mommy!" She cried. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I'll help you find her." She nodded weakly, and stood up.

"She's not in the store, I looked all over! But I'm afraid to leave the store, cause I'll get lost." She said as fresh tears rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find her." I said, holding her face in my hands and wiping away her tears with my thumbs. We both walked out of the store hand-in-hand, and began walking down the sidewalk. I kept my eyes out for any frantic-looking women.

Ten minutes had passed, and still no sign of the girl's mother. The little girl was getting more hysterical as each moment passed.

"Why can't we find my mommy?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry, she must be looking for you too. In the mean time, would you like some ice cream?" I said, noticing an ice cream stand near us.

Seemingly forgetting all of her problems, the girl smiled widely, "Oh yes, please!"

I got her a small vanilla ice cream cone, and that seemed to calm her down.

"MOMMY!" She cried out happily, breaking out of my hand and running towards her mother.

"Amy! There you are!" Her mother picked up her daughter and happily swung her in the air.

"Mommy, this nice lady bought me ice cream and helped me find you!"

"Thank you so much!" The mother said, she looked at me with such grateful eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's no problem, now Amy, promise you'll be more careful?"

"I promise!" She said, I laughed and patted her head.

We said our goodbyes, and I began walking back to the store. I looked for any familiar landmark, but saw none. I cursed under my breath when I realized that I was completely lost.

"Hey, you there! Girl!" I heard a man shout from behind me. I turned around to see a really scary group of guys. There were three men, all looked tough and dangerous.

"Yes?" I gulped backing up into a building.

**Oh! They chose an actor to be Edward in the Twilight Movie! Remember Cedric Diggory from Harry Potter? Well that's Edward. I'm actually happy with their choice, they could have done SO much worse.**


End file.
